In a multi-homed network, each customer edge device is attached to multiple provider edge devices using a bundled aggregation link. Each of these link bundles can be classified as a separate Ethernet Segment. Access traffic is encapsulated and sent across the core network by provider edge devices. Local bridging within the access network is done using access links local to the site.
However, pursuant to Ethernet Virtual Private Network (EVPN) procedures defined for Internet Protocol (IP) encapsulation, core traffic originated from same-site provider edge devices is blindly dropped upon receipt to prevent loops and duplicates. Local traffic forwarding is done solely based on local links, in a strategy called “localbias.”